Weed control is one of the most important links in the course of achieving high-efficiency agriculture. Although various herbicides are available in the market, scientists still need to do continuously research and develop new herbicides with high efficacy, safety, economics and different modes of action due to problems such as the growing market, weed resistance, the service life and economics of pesticides as well as people's increasing concern on environment. There are many researches on pyrazole compounds, for example, CN88101455A discloses a series of pyrazole compounds containing a pyrazole ring in the general structure, but the compounds have some defects in safety and activity.